What hurts the most
by Panemsheik
Summary: Alec has moved on, just in time for Magnus to want him back.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I have like a ton of other stories to finish but here is another one that I just had to write after watching the trailer for City of Bones. It's Alec/Jace with mild Alec/Magnus. Enjoy. **

**Warnings: Spoilers for City of lost souls if you haven't read that yet. **

…

I wanted Magnus back but that was never going to happen. I had to face that. But there was someone here, someone now that was willing to give me a chance; I just had to give him one. Jace stood in my bedroom doorway watching me as I got dressed for school.

"You sure you're ready for this?'' he asked me as I slipped on my leather coat. I turned to him and smiled.

"Of course, I have to get over him and what better way than by doing this. The question is, are you ready for this?"

"Have been since I first met you."

….

The club wasn't too crowded which was weird for one. It was a Friday night and hardly anyone was here at the hottest cub in New York. I saw my sister about a foot away sitting with Simon and Clary was there with some guy I had never seen before. We walked to them and soon I was encased in a group hug.

"Good to see you out and about." Izzy said to me as she sat me next to her. Jace sat next to Clary.

"It's good to be out and about." I retorted.

Soon my favorite song began to play, "Good times." By Owl City and Carly Rae Jepson.

_**Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again**__**  
**__**Checked out of my room hit the ATM**__**  
**__**Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight**__**  
**__**Cuz it's always a good time**__****_

_**Good morning and good night**__**  
**__**I wake up at twilight**__**  
**__**It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try**__**  
**__**It's always a good time.**__****_

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh**__**  
**__**it's always a good time**__**  
**__**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh**__**  
**__**we don't even have to try, it's always a good time.**__****_

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh**__**  
**__**it's always a good time**__**  
**__**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh**__**  
**__**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.**__****_

_**Doesn't matter when**__**  
**__**It's always a good time then**__**  
**__**Doesn't matter where**__**  
**__**It's always a good time there**__****_

_**Doesn't matter when,**__**  
**__**It's always a good time then**__****_

_**It's always a good time**__**  
**__**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh**__**  
**__**It's always a good time**__**  
**__**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh**__**  
**__**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time**_

As the lyrics played I grabbed Jace to the dance floor to dance. I knew how much he hated to dance but hey, he was going to love it tonight.

Once the song ended I headed back to the table where everyone was gone already. We couldn't have been gone more than three minutes.

"I guess they wanted us alone." Jace said as I took in the place around me. So much of it reminded me of Magnus and the times we shared here. But no, he left me and that's that. I was not going to dwell on it anymore.

"I guess you're right, maybe we should…'' The sentence left my lips as I spotted a familiar shape coming my way.

"Alec. It's good to see you." Magnus bane said as he took a seat next to me on the now small chair.

"Hi Magnus. It's good to see you too." I replied. Jace, who was sitting across from suddenly went on edge. I shook my head for him not to do anything.

"What brings you here?" he asked.

"I'm on a date."

"A date? With who?"

I pointed to Jace.

Magnus merely laughed. "Who would have thought?"

….

**Ok, I'm going to leave it there for a while. Drop a review to let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

There were three things that I would rather be doing than being here right now. One, chasing down every Downworlder on the planet non-stop, hanging out with that vampire Simon and third plucking every hair off of Izzy's legs if it meant that I did not have to be sitting here, in this club, in-between my ex-boyfriend and my current date. Neither of us made a move to talk, I sat uncomfortably in the middle playing with my drink, Jace hadn't taken his eyes off of Magnus nor hadn't Magnus taken his eyes off of me. But this was getting crazy. I hopped up, placing my drink on the table and grabbing Jace and heading towards the dance floor. Magnus was a little taken aback at the sudden movement after all the stiffness that we were in. once we were alone, well not entirely alone but away from Magnus I wrapped my arms around Jace's neck. He followed by putting his arms around my waist and pulling me close. We really had gotten close since his declaration that he liked me. I had never known. I always thought that he was in love with Clary, and then when he found out that she was his "sister", we couldn't do anything because I was with Magnus. Then when he found out that they were not related I thought for sure they were going to get back together. But that didn't happen. He told her that they were better of as friends.

Soon a fast song came on, one I knew was Jace's favorites. He may not admit to it in public but he secretly loved Taylor swift and I did not know that until I caught him listening and dancing to one of her songs. He didn't pull away from me even though every other couple had parted.

"You know." he whispered in my ear. I shivered at the sudden warmness. "I requested this song while you weren't looking." I pulled away slightly.

"When? I mean we were…" he silenced my lips with his finger.

"Listen to the song. I hope that Magnus gets it too."

He moved his finger and pulled me back to him. Soon I took in the song and realized what was playing. I closed my eyes as the song played.

_I remember when we broke up, the first time_

_Saying, this is it, I've had enough_

_'Cause like we hadn't seen each other in a month_

_When you, said you, needed space (what?)_

_Then you come around again and say_

_Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me_

_Remember how that lasted for a day?_

_I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you_

_Oh we called it off again last night_

_But oh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

_We are never ever, ever getting back together_

_We are never ever, ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_

_But we are never ever, ever, ever getting back together_

_Like, ever_

"You chose 'We are never getting back together'?" I smiled. He ruffled my hair and we both turned to see that Magnus had indeed gotten Jace's message. But that sort of didn't deter him from me. He placed his drink on the table and walked to us.

"That was cute.'' Magnus spoke. His eyes were on me as he spoke those words but we knew who they were meant for. He grabbed my wrist and snatched me away from Jace. Jace made a move to attack but Magnus stopped him.

"You don't really want a scene here do you?"

Jace backed down. And I could see he wanted to hurt him.

"All I am going to do is dance with Alexander. One dance. "

His grip was tightening around my wrist, I tried to pull away. I didn't say out loud that he was hurting me or even tried to show it. I know that if I did there would definitely be a fight.

"It's alright Jace. Once dance. You can stay right here and watch. If anything happens then you can interfere." I joked but he didn't see it as being funny.

…


End file.
